


Whispering Pines

by bluecropman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecropman/pseuds/bluecropman
Summary: One lonesome night, after the fight, Tony lies low to recover in a cabin in the woods. He takes solace in the pines just outside and opens his heart to them and their mysterious whispers.





	Whispering Pines

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Johnny Horton's song, Whispering Pines. It's an old country song that gave me post Civil War feels.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

_The snowflakes fall, as winter calls_ _And time just seems to fly_

Flakes of pure angelic white fall with endless grace, all the way to the blanket awaiting them. Winter has come through in the night, bringing mixed semblances of peace and sadness respectively. Though to Tony it just means that time has continued its cruel march, as he seems to stay still in an endless cycle of solitude and depression.

_Is it the loneliness in me that makes me want to cry?_

It had been a year since the Avengers falling out. A year since Tony knew what to do with himself. A year full of stubborn tears and false words of reassurance in the face of others. And now, as he watches the dance of the falling snow, he can only feel the utmost sadness. Tears sting his eyes as he thinks of all he’s lost in the span of a year. Another family had left him, but had he really expected them to stay with a mess like him?

_My heart is sad like a mourning dove, whose lost it’s mate in flight,_  
_Hear the cooing of his lonely heart through the stillness of the night_

A quick flapping of wings and a dove, as pure as the snow, lands on the window. Gazing into its beady eyes, Tony feels a strange reciprocated feeling of anguish between them. A rippling coo breaks from within the dove’s breast and a sob catches in Tony’s own. The dove’s heart shattering song was the only break in the stillness of the night, and Tony felt a kindred spirit connection as the dove flys off, its shrill calls echoing in the cavernous nightfall.

 _Whispering pines, whispering pines, tell me is it so?_ _Whispering pines, whispering pines, you’re the one who knows_

After the dove had disappeared from sight Tony takes solace in gazing at the strong rooted evergreens just outside his cabin, the soft breeze carrying their messages from branch to branch. He feels them listening, and, much like a prayer, asks them to tell him if he was okay. Branches touch as the trees whisper to themselves, until they became still again. A sudden falling of snow from a gathering on a higher branch fell, shaking a lower one up and down. Tony lets out a sigh and takes that as a yes. Steve is doing just fine.

 _My darling gone, oh she’s gone,_ _And I need your sympathy, whispering pines send baby back to me_

Closing his eyes, the cold shock of glass feels good on his fire warm skin as he touches his forehead to the window. When he opens his eyes again, instead of seeing his sad reflection in the cool glass, he sucks in a breath as Steve’s blue eyes stare back into his shaded chocolate one’s. Closing them again he lightly shakes his head. When they peer out the window once more, all they saw was a shell of a man staring back. Steve had left him yet again.

 _See that squirrel up in the tree? His mate there on the ground?_ _Hear their barking calls of love for the happiness they found_

A chittering from above draws his view upwards. A good sized gray squirrel sits up in a tree, lovingly talking with another squirrel sat on the blanket of snow below. Memories of him and Steve curled up and sharing heartfelt stories makes his own heart clench in loneliness.

 _Is my love, still my love, oh this I’ve gotta know,_ _Send the message by the wind because I love her so._

Thinking of Steve he can’t help but wonder if Steve is thinking of him too. Tony knows that they had both cut into each other deep. He wishes there life had been simpler, not so full of tragedy, then maybe all this could have been avoided. Tony of course knows that Steve loves Bucky, he had heard all the ridiculous stories, but to what extent now a days he could only guess. Looking to the pines once again he asks them to send another message, one with his heart attached.

 _Whispering pines, whispering pines, tell me is it so?_ _Whispering pines, whispering pines, you’re the one who knows_

He knows that their relationship is forever tarnished. But he can’t help but to still love that stubborn jackass, even with the pain he had afflicted. Seeing the needles swaying in the wind he revels in the trees infinite knowledge while they pass along their whispered secrets.

_My darling gone, oh she’s gone,_  
_And I need your sympathy, whispering pines send baby back to me_

Steve wasn’t coming back, but at least he had the trees to comfort him. Even if they couldn’t send Steve back to his arms.


End file.
